Who Do You See?
by The-GREAT-TurtleKING
Summary: There are many theories suggesting Light and Kira were two separate entities-fighting for dominance over Light's body from the very moment the Death Note was first picked up. What if this was true? What if Light could see everything Kira did and said and was told in replace of Light?(Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

I do not clam ownership over Death Note or its characters.

Light Yagami sighed as school was finally let out for the day. He walked along the school grounds to the item of his ultimate curiosity. As soon as he approached it he looked around for gossiping on goers and once he was sure the coast was clear enough, he reached down picked up the strange book.

'Death Note,' Light thought to himself. 'It must be one of those gag pranks...or someone has a sick sense of secrecy' Light sighed again and pushed the book into his school bag and continued on his way without incident.

Soon enough Light arrived home to be greeted by his mother and went upstairs to his room before he had to go to classes.

"So stupid," Light stated as he tossed the joke book onto his desk and crashed onto his bed and slumped exhaustively. For some reason the book was still bugging Light, with one eye he took a glance over to his desk where the book was carelessly thrown. Slowly, he got up from the bed and approached his desk. "I can't believe I'm this gullible." Light whispered to himself as he opened the book and read the first page. For the next few minutes all Light did was read the book.

'Instructions?' Light questioned himself, 'Oh for pete's sake!' Light again threw the book onto his desk and this time turned on the television to his bedroom.

The rest of what happened to Light went in a flash and the next thing reality knew-Light had just killed someone! Not just anyone, but filth. Garbage. Light then left the house to truly test out the abilities of the book. He walked to a nearby convenience store and wrote the name of another man. He died soon after.

To reality it was merely a deeply troubling self-discovery of Light's, however the truth of it was. Light was already gone. Even when Kira didn't yet have his name...he was already there.

To be continued in the next chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

I do not claim ownership over Death Note, it's characters, or it's original story line.

Light's POV

'What's going on? Where am I? Where mom? Sayu? Why is it so dark? I'm cold." Light's thoughts were running a million miles a second as he tried to register what just happened. 'One second I was writing a name in that joke book and the next thing I know I'm stuck in some worm hold or something.' Light mentally scolds himself.

Suddenly, a bright light begins to shine through the darkness and Light has once again returned to the world of the living. Or not.

"Usually humans are terrified when the see someone of my kind but your abnormally okay with my exterior appearance." A skeleton monster says.

'What the heck is that!' Light screamed to himself.

"The moment wrote in this book and those two men dropped dead I knew it wasn't your typical everyday journal. Of course something supernatural had to play a part in it." Light explained.

'Wait what?' Light thought to himself, 'Why is my body over there-I'm right here!'

"Hyuk, Hyuk" The monster laughed.

"Your quite amused by this aren't you?" Light's body asked.

"Human beings are so much fun!" The monster answered enthusiastically.

Lights stomach sank as he recalled one of the rules of the death note, 'Those who use the Death Note shall never go to heaven or hell.'

To be continued in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

I do not claim ownership over Death Note, it's characters, or it's original plot/story line.

Light's POV

Light sat on his bed silently as he observed his body and the "shin-a-ga-mi" converse for the hundred, thousandth time. In the past few weeks his body has managed to put a death trap in his desk, revealed his location to the world's greatest detectives, and has killed more than a hundred human beings.

Sighing, Light tossed and turned around his bedspread. Looking back over to the two other's he listened as they talked over what they would do in response to the person tailing them. After another moment Light's body stood up to make a call.

"Hey, Yuri. What are you doing this Saturday?" Light's body asked into the phone.

'What's he doing?' Light asked himself as he got closer to listen in on the conversation.

"How about Spaceland," Light's body spoke, after a few minutes the call ended and Ryuk was the next to speak, "A date Light, your really not worrying yourself over this."

"All will be put in it's proper place." Light's body responded in a bored tone.

To be continued in the next chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

I do not claim ownership over Death Note, its characters, or its original plot/story line.

Light's POV

Light had felt especially drained from the events that had transpired this past week, admittedly he felt like dying. The only course of action that left him with any energy at all rested in his latest discovery, a new lifeline it would seem had appeared during the course of the bus jacking.

It didn't take long for Light to realize the plan his body-no 'Kira' had created to get the tail's name. It also didn't take long for Light to lose his composure as the name was given. He begged and screamed, it was all futile. Raye Penber was dead any day now. Of course Penber wasn't the only topic that left Light seaming with question. Question that no one could answer because...well...there was no one to answer them. Nobody to talk to. Nobody that could see him. Until the hijacking that is.

Light was attentive in observing the fugitive as he boarded the bus, as he held the gun to the drivers head, and as picked up the slice of paper from the Death Note. He observed every little aspect of the fugitive's actions, of his own body, of Yuri, of Penber, and of the shinagami.

The moment the hijacker touched the piece of paper-Light was seen. Only for a moment, only for a split second he was seen.

The moment the fugitive touched the piece of paper everything became clear to Light.

A distinct and blurry shape appeared behind the fugitive as he yelled about date plans, as he walked away, as he continued to point his gun, as he turned to the back of the bus, and was greeted with the sight of the shinagami. The fugitive was being mirrored-one moment there was just one-then the shape came in. It was almost the same thing Light was left as. Only one difference. Light wrote in the death note-and that was when Kira took over.

Light almost completely knew the cause of his situation. However the next event was what truly inspired his motivation. Kira lured Penber out of his safe hiding place and manipulated him to reveal the other detectives involved. Then he killed him. The death was what left Light in his current depression because not only was it the tragic end of a very dedicated detective but also a man who did no wrong to Light and was only trying to do his job-he probably had a family waiting for him at home too.

When Penber started convulsing due to the heart attack, Light was horrified. He had the luxury of not being present during Kira's second murder and when the hijacking took place it was a car that hit the fugitive. The possibilities of the Death Note horrified Light as he watched the man's heart beat slow. If it weren't for the fact Penber stared straight at Kira, Light would have never made the connection.

Penber's eyes didn't drift to Kira, no. He was staring at Light. Light Yagami, the boy who had become practically a ghost to himself. Light jumped in the way of Kira and shouted, "Can you see me!"

Penber nodded before the doors of the train shut and it rode away along with the dying man who would not survive the ride.

'He could see me!' Light thought.

To be continued in the next chapter...


	5. Chapter 5

I do not claim ownership over Death Note, its characters, or its original plot/story line.

For once Light wished he could go unseen-even if it were to be forever he didn't mind. As long as the senseless killing, the experiments, and the murders would stop. He would gladly spend the rest of his eternal existence alone.

Not hours before, Kira-. Something as innocent as taking his father a fresh pair of clothes no longer holds any meaning. Everything, it all ends in death anyways.

Light watched as Kira conversed with the woman. Light smiled at her dedication, but Kira being the cold-blooded murdered he is. Had to go and target her. All to protect his stupid plan to overthrow L. So what if L knew Kira needed a name and a face to kill. Light's body was mortal-some day he was bound to die. At the moment is seems as if Light wants that day to come much sooner.

Naomi Misora, fiance of Raye Penber and ex-detective. She was barely thirty. She would have lived a long and happy life. Light wrapped his arms around himself at the thought.

Now Light knows touching the notebook isn't the only way to see him...or at least its not entirely the only way to see him. It was all so confusing to Light. He knows now though. Any victim of Kira's, who is seeing distance can see Light. Light wasn't entirely sure if the rule was the same for just anyone who was killed by the Death Note or just those whose names were written down by Kira.

Even so, it was progress.

To be continued in the next chapter...(apologies for especially short chapters-i'll make up for it with a extra long seventh chapter)


	6. Chapter 6

I do not claim ownership over Death Note, its characters, or its original plot/story line.

Light had grown bored of the constant scenery provided by his bedroom ceiling and the self-proclaimed 'God of the New World'. Over the past few days he had been testing how far he could get away from the Death Note and its user. He soon realized he could have gone as far away from them as he wished. Provided he wasn't away for periods longer than a day or two. He scolded himself for this.

Light got it in his head that since his father was secretly aiding the Kira investigation that he would follow him that day and see if he could play witness to how far it along it would be until the investigation ended. Whether or not they caught Kira.

So there he was, sitting in a hotel room. 'Is he having an affair?' Light questioned himself but shook the thoughts away. It wasn't until the rest of the Task Force filtered in to join the Chief. Light happily watched as they conversed over theories and went about checking criminal databases.

Light looked over to the door as it was suddenly opened by a dark haired man. Light stared at the man as he greeted the detectives and plopped onto a seat, holding a lolipop.

"L," One of the detectives, Matsuda Light assumed approached him first.

'L' Light screamed to himself. By the time Light stopped staring in awe, the subject had changed.

"Anyone would have been depressed by the death of their fiance." Matsuda claimed.

"She wouldn't," L-(oh my gosh L!) countered. "No. The Naomi Misora I knew was strong of heart and a brilliant FBI investigator. If anything, she would have been trying to catch Kira. Apparently she was with Penber. She might have discovered something...Everyone. From now on, we'll only be investigating those of who were under surveillance by Raye Penber. The subjects of our investigation will be two detectives and their immediate families." L told the men in the room.

"Yes!" Light shouted to himself.

"Who would those two families be?" Light's father asked.

"Deputy Kitamura and his family, " L began, "and...Chief Yagami and his family."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Light continued to happily shout to himself. "I was worried you guys would never figure it out. Light's ramblings didn't stop until the point when Sochiro stated, "I regret that my own family falls under suspicion. Very well, please set it up. In exchange, I'd like the whole house covered; I don't want to find a single place overlooked!"

"Wait what?" Light questioned his father but received no answer.

"Thank you, I intend to." L said.

"Wait...guys...DAD!" Light shouted.

As usual, nobody heard him.

To be continued in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not claim ownership over Death Note, its characters, or its original plot/story line.

Light never thought his face could truly turn pink, maybe its because of the alternate dimension thing he's in. He stood in the bath room of his house as his body aka Kira took a shower. Sure enough, Light saw them set up the cameras. There was no doubt about it. L was watching him take a shower. L. Light's blush deepened as covered his face with the crook of his elbow. 'Poor Sayu.' He thought as he cowered on the floor. Feeling his embarrassment deepen as the seconds passed by.

Finally, Kira finished his shower and wrapped a towel around himself. "Please just let this end!" Light begged to himself.

Instead of immediately getting dressed, Kira stood in front of the mirror as he combed his hair through.

"Okay, we get it you narcissist, your attractive-now stop primping and get your ass dressed already!" Light shouted at his body.

Kira merely continued on with combing his hair as he prepared for going out to take his exam.

The one thing Light truly looked forward to was entering University. Now even that was being stole by the body snatcher personality.

"Even if it would be just to take a test-I wish I could just go back to being in my own body." Light said.

Despite Light's desperate pleas, Kira finished getting dressed and went out for the day in order to take the test.

Sighing as he floated behind Kira-allowing Kira's presence to drag him along. Light looked at the world around them.

To anyone but him, Kira was Light. Kira was a separate person. Light-or the person who was now in Light's body was innocent. Light wished someone would understand he wasn't perfect.

'Maybe L does.' Light thought to himself and smiled. 'L.' He was his sole lifeline, without him his hopes for Kira to be caught would go unsolved and he would be stuck in this single unseen life form forever.

'Of course I don't even know if I will ever get to be in my own body again.' A thought Light had constantly tried to avoid. To a point he has resided him to one single and solid truth, 'If I can't have my body back-Kira will die. Even if my body has to die along with him. I am willing.'

Soon enough Kira arrived at the school and entered the building. Light stared at all of his classmates for one last time. If Kira fails...it will be Light who is revealed as the killer. 'I wonder if anyone realize I'm already gone. I wonder if any single person on this universe would really miss me after finding out all the horrible things Kira had done with his body.'

Light stopped allowing Kira to have control and walked out of the building. 'A year from now-a decade from this point in time...will I have my body back-or will Kira. Will he still have control. Will he still pass by unnoticed and held without any guilt by himself or the public. Or will he win. Will he really manage to take control.' Such thoughts made Light flinch as he continued walking.

'I wish just one person-just one human being were to see me.' A non-dying person who had no reason to fill dis-contempt and be repulsed by Light.

Sighing as he walked, Light entered the nearby park and sat on the nearest bench. He leaned back and closed his eyes. If anyone could see Light, they would have seen him crying. He had not cried since the first day he spent in nothingness. For some reason, everything he had went through-was starting to overflow his emotions and all he wanted to do was scream. Unfortunately, nobody could hear him either.

Light sat on the park bench for what felt like hours-screaming at the top of his lungs, screaming for God to re-acknowledge him, for someone to have mercy and just send him to hell already, screaming...for his dad, his mom, his sister...he just wanted them to realize he was gone. If he had to spend eternity in this form. Why couldn't he at least spend it with closure that his family won't look at him like he was a monster. Finally, before the screams ended completely he screamed for his lifeline, "L!" His voice cracked and he collapsed onto the ground in front of the bench, "Please, save me." The tears shed without thought. He couldn't control them now. Light felt numb. All he wanted was for someone to hear him...but no one did. Nobody could-even if they wanted to.

To be continued in the next chapter...


	8. Chapter 8

I do not claim ownership over Death Note, its characters, or its original plot/story line.

After the incident in the park, Light tried to cheer himself by circling around town a few times. Without noticing it, he had traveled into a news station. When he figured out where he was, Light decided to take advantage of his invisible form and went into a room that was broadcasting live. He figured the chances of anyone ever seeing the footage and actually seeing him were 0. A soon as one of the newscast ladies said, "We are back to you live..." Light jumped on the newscaster's desk and spread his arms wide to the world.

Nobody noticed him. Then he broke out in screams again. All of his anger and frustration with the world was screamed. His problem. His name. Who his body was. Why Kira was doing what he was doing. How he just wanted to be seen. How he found the Death Note. That Shinigami exist. Finally, at the very end of his rant Light shot out the last remark he swore he wouldn't tell anyone till after he finished college.

"I'm GAY!" Light's shout wasn't without a blush. After yelling this he smiled at the camera, bowed, and thanked the audience for at least paying attention to what was going on in the world. Then he walked out of the newsroom without looking back.

Light made his way home with time to spare, Kira was still at school when he entered his room. Light slumped on his bed, looked around, and covered his face. Light couldn't sleep, he didn't require food, he hadn't heard anyone speak directly t 'him' in over a month, and he hadn't had any physical contact with another human being for what felt like a millennium.

Light took a glance over to his desk. Where the Death Note lay hidden inside. Light knew he could interact with objects-except when he did so, they didn't really move in reality. A couple seconds would pass and everything would go back to normal as if he never did anything. "To reality," Light said. "I guess it never did."

Pulling himself up by his elbows, Light rolled out of the bed and stood in front of the desk. He reached to the desk and pulled the death trap up.

The rest of what happened then was hard for Light to describe. The flames entrapped his arm, and he quickly pulled it away as he felt the pain. PAIN. The first physical sensation he had felt in so long. Then a few seconds passed, and everything was back to normal.

Except for one thing.

Now sitting on the desk, was one single book.

Unlike the Death Note-it was gray. More of journal really. A spider shaped skeleton covered the book like a sort of locking mechanism . Light frowned as he tried to figure out what to unlock it with. He searched around his room but to no avail. A key had not arisen from the flames.

Light picked the book up and gasped as he felt the warmth. Not only that...but he felt its heart as it beat. He held the book to his ear so he could listen closer. The sound put Light at ease as he listened. So at ease...his eyes grew heavy...so heavy...

'Please God, just let me have one more dream.' Light prayed as his eyes closed once more.

To be continued in the next chapter...


	9. Chapter 9

I do not claim ownership of Death Note, its characters, or its original plot/story line.

At first, everything was blurry when Light woke up. The sun shined through the blinds of the room, it wasn't night yet. Light hesitated when he first woke up. He stared at the wall of his room and thought about what had just happened.

'The book!' Light was up now, looking around the room frantically for the object.

"You won't find it there." A voice behind Light said. Light froze. Turning around slowly he flinched when he saw who it was.

Him.

No, not him. Kira.

Lights breathing patterns were irregular now. Although he would never admit it, Light Yagami was scared of the presence in the room.

"C'mon, I know you can talk. Just say whatever comes to mind. God knows all you've been left to do is think." Kira said.

Light swallowed, his throat felt dry and his stomach kept somersaltzing off diving boards as he tried to make out a sentence, "How-" He breathed in deeply. "Wha-"

"How is not important," Kira said. "What I am is. You understand you are no longer in control of your body, correct?"

Light nodded.

"Good, now please sit-you haven't slept in such a long time. The feeling after sleeping may cause you some dizziness."

"Wheres the book?" Light asked.

"Straight to business, as always I see. Of course you would be. Your the greatest mind in Japan and no amount of cocky attitude from a strange entity in the form of your body will change that. I guess we have something in common, but then again...I am you."

"No you're not." Light denied.

"Yes, I am." Kira insisted.

"You're a murderer."

"So are you."

"No-I. I."

"Like it or not Light, the first murder was on you. It wasn't me. I was in charge of the second murder, and the third one, and the fourth one, and on and on it goes."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to stop prying into the investigation. I want you to distance yourself from the Yagami family. I want you to stop going about and revealing yourself to the world as a scorned human."

"Why?"

"Because...someone saw you...and now, his curiousity has been peaked."

"Why would this matter to me."

"You still love your family. This person, once he wants something...its his obsession. He will fight to get to you and he will succeed. He's not gonna stop."

"Why would he want anything to do with me?"

"You stole L from him."

"I don't get what you're saying."

"To put it simply-you peaked L's interest. He abandoned the hunt for a criminal who had escaped and instead came to Japan-to hunt down you."

"You!" Light claimed again, "I do not respond to the name of Kira, I do not associate myself with that name in any way. I may have written one single name but you are Kira-you are the murderer-you are the monster. I, I am Light Yagami. You are in my body. Living with my family. If you so much as breathe a word of how I am a monster, I will personally see to it that you never become the so called, 'God of the New World'."

"And how would you do that, burn yourself again with the desk?" Kira laughed.

"You just said a criminal was on his way to hunt me down. I peaked his interest."

"He'll kill everyone you know."

"Including you?"

"Including the body, yes."

"Good."

"Your a fool Light."

"No, the only foolish thing I ever did-was pick up a book that fell from the sky."

To be continued in the next chapter...


	10. Chapter 10

I do not claim ownership of Death Note, its characters, or its original plot/story line.

Light's POV

Light sat in the middle of the task force headquarters. The room was partially empty of all activity except for the constant glow of computer screens that surrounded the great detective L. L was watching him. No not him.

Kira.

Light looked on into the screen, where Kira was sitting alone at the desk in his room. What seemed to be homework-was spread out all around him. Light knew though. The papers the camera could see-were pages of the Death Note.

Kira had been using the same tactics for a week now. He had continued to disguise various items as ways of finding names for potential victims. A potato chip bag covered a tv device, a shonen magazine hid newspaper. Even Light's beloved textbooks had been redesigned to hid old articles on murdres who had been copy cats of various historical figures.

Light was terrified. He knew that deep down. Kira was still him. A worse, and slightly obsessed him but nonetheless-Kira was a self that Light could have one day become in the right circumstances. With or without a supernatural book.

Light could only sigh in relief when L was informed of every crime that had been committed while Kira sat innocently at Light's desk.

Light had been wating for days now. For the man Kira had warned him about. The one who could hear and see him. The one who could hurt everyone he knew, just for the information he could provide on what he was.

Light could only debate with himself as he wondered who could be the real fool. Kira or him. Kira had made a mistake by warning Light of the man who could see him. That much was clear as he stared at L from a safe five foot distance. Light sat on the couch of the hotel room as L sat sprawled with his survelliance devices.

Light wished L would hurry up and quit submitting to outside forces. L's gut was telling him "He's Kira. He's Kira", but without any solid evidence he couldn't try to convict let alone attempt to apprehend Light without facing serious legal precautions that may reveal to expose his operations indefinatley. Light prayed for L to find him, before the other man could.

"If I'm a narcissitic, self-obsessed and justice loving lunatic. The only place I could be hiding is in the domain of law enforcement or any similar career. Unless I am exposed daily to the ideals of someone apart of those particular life style. I understand the importance of timing and what it means to test out the waters before getting my hands dirty. So who am I?" L talked to himself as he munched on pocky.

"About a third of the children raised by law enforcement, " Light said bitterly as he got up and walked about the room. Analyzing L as he did.

"I don't use the deaths of my victims for sexual gratification." L said to himself.

"Of course not." Light stated.

"However, it doesn't mean the control I feel is unrelated to the ways I feel satisfied."

"As it is with all dominate males, "

"But until now, my behavior has never been more strange."

"If your just thinking this now, you might as well quit."

"There is no solid proof I am just one man-or if I am even really a man. Only one siting on camera to give us a glimpse into the actions I take in my daily life. Penber-his death set off a milestone of careless deaths. A sort of breath of freedom."

"I guess your just re-running over your notes then."  
"It would only make sence that I went to the seen of the murder. For someone who had been especially challenging for me."

"A sore winner."  
"Why is it challenging for me."

"You know why."

"Because I don't know his name."

"Yes."

"I've seen his face from a distance,"

"We've established that."

"But I wouldn't have his name."

"There are ways."  
"So...I'd find a way-to get his name."

"Thats the whole point of it."  
"If Kira...really did this to Penber and Naomi-then he obviously met them face to face."

"Please just backtrack through it all!"

"What was Penber doing in all of that time."

"His job."  
"Watching, waiting, analyzing..."  
"Yes."  
"He left notes out of his report..."

"Yes."  
"Obviously he made a mistake..."

"It happens to the best of us."

"What mistake did he make?"

"Just say it."

"He gave his identity away..."

"Good."  
"But to which one."  
"You already know-just hurry up and arrest him already."

"If I did so-then obviously I would confide in the person closest to me."

"Misora."

"Then Naomi-she's a good agent. She would have known to try and contact me if she had information."

"Please L, stop stalling."

"She would have gone to the closest location to contact me..."

"Hurry."

L stopped talking to himself and picked up his cellphone.

"Watari, get me the footage of the police station regarding all the time after Penbers death to now. Then I want every bit of footage and placement we can get on where Penber had been going during his stake out." L ordered.

"Of course." A voice said into the phone. L hung up and went back to the screen before him.

Where Light's mother now came in to collect all of the trash Kira had mangaged to make during that time.

Another all-nighter. When was Kira going to let Light's body sleep he wondered. He watched longingly as his mother scolded the person in his body.

Light changed his mind again, that person couldn't be Light. The smile he used on his mother was far to fake to be his own. Then, Light changed it again. Because it was. He layed his head on the back cushion of the couch as he cried.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not claim ownership of Death Note, its characters, or its original plot/story line.

Nobody's POV

The man had just taken a step off the bus. He gave a quick look around the city he was in.

 _Tokyo, Japan._ Not a place he had imparticularly sought out to vistit before.

He scoffed as he watched the many uniform wearing students pass by.

Another thing. Where the hell does individuality come in?

He gave another scoff as he passed a cafe filled with lolita girls.

'I guess Japan has a type?' He thought amusedly, walking along the sidewalk.

He need to find register with all of the news channels. He someone had deduced that whoever was in that video, was obviously habitating somewhere near that building.

He knew what channel he was watching then, trying to gain some insight on the place L claimed Kira was using as a base.

He smiled as he approached a tourist booth. He politely asked the woman who worked there, where the building could be. She replied, all the while staring at his face, that the location would be in one of her guides. Then she promptly pulled out a Tourist guide that had the word, _**Media.**_ Written across it in bold lettering.

The man payed for the brouchure and walked ahead-in the location the building was said to be.

The man was dissapointed, as he hoped the city would provide a cover so he would not be noticed because of the scars on his face.

He then went back to the tourist booth to obtain a brochure on local hotels and a map of the city. He made his way back to the news building and set to take rest in a nearby park.

Sitting down in a bench, he munched on some type of snack he got from a street vendor and analyzed the layout of the town.

The kid he saw looked about college age, so he analyzed the number of high schools in the area. Then again, he wondered to himself why he would need to do this when he had the boys name.

 _Light Yagami._ The man smiled, got up from the park bench and went to find a hotel for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not claim ownership of Death Note, its characters, or its original plot/story line.

 _L's POV *Third Person*_

L bit his thumb in concentration as he looked over the police station footage. So far, nothing had come up to even give the slightest hint of who could have killed Misora.

While Misora was reported to have come to the station baring details about Kira. Of course the officers on duty wouldn't allow her to access information on how to contact any of the officers aboard the investigation.

The officers couldn't even recall the real point in time when Misora entered the building, and while they somehow recalled her being approached by someone else who was in the building-they couldn't remember who it was.

'Could Kira have evaded detection?' L asked himself. 'Even if he had the power to erase another person's memories- they would still be recorded on camera.'

Suddenly, L stopped the video he was watching.

Now smiling, L reached for his cellphone.

"Watari, get me Sochiro Yagami-there is something he needs to see."

...

 _Light's POV *Third Person*_

So far, the person with the apparent ability to seem him had yet to appear. Light had waited and waited. For the millionth time that week, Light once again sat at the same park pench he had the day he first revealed his identity.

While Light was dedicated to the idea of finding the guy and seeing if he could either use him as a communicator between him and L or get him to kill off Kira, Light still felt nervous to the idea of meeting him. After all, the man(or woman) had witnessed him cry and sob away on nation television as well as...

Light's faced turned red. 'As well as heard a confession!' Light scolded himself.

Curling up into a ball, he hid his head in the space between his legs and tried to hide his red face from everyone around. Even if they couldn't actually see him, Light felt vulnerable.

Light yelled in frustration. "YOU WOULD THINK AFTER SUCH A HEARTFELT CONFESSION AND PUTTING MYSELF IN SUCH A VULNERABLE SITUATION THE BASTARD WOULD HAVE THE DECENCY TO GET OFF HIS LAZY ASS AND COME SAVE ME!"

Okay, maybe sometimes Light was happy nobody could hear him.

...

 _Beyond's POV *Third Person*_

Beyond sat in front of the window of his hotel room, binoculars in hand. After careful concluding it would be best that nobody realized he was tailing Light Yagami, Beyond instead settled for a single vantage point. Which is why he was currently watching the body of Light Yagami-who was earlier identified as Kira, walked home.

Beyond would change hotels every so often-every time the vantage point proved useless-after all he wasn't after Light's body. Although...

Beyond hit himself on the head.

'Way to think of such a dirty thought!'

Once Kira was out of sight, Beyond sighed. So far his past and current positions had proved to be usless in the quest to find the invisible boy.

Beyond settled for changing his hotel the next night and decided to check elsewhere while on foot.

Beyond made sure to visit the news station everyday, and in doing so he would also pass through the same park.

All of a sudden, up ahead Beyond could hear a slightly familiar voice...yelling?

"YOU WOULD THINK AFTER SUCH A HEARTFELT CONFESSION AND PUTTING MYSELF IN SUCH A VULNERABLE SITUATION THE BASTARD WOULD HAVE THE DECENCY TO GET OFF HIS LAZY ASS AND COME SAVE ME!"

For a moment, Beyond chalked it up to some teenage girl going through a break up. Then he realized the voice was too deep to belong to a female. A teenage boy perhaps? Maybe...

Beyond sped his pace up only by an inch. Running would only make him seem suspicous.

Sure enough, by the time he actually made his way in the direction the voice was coming from...nobody was there?

Beyond looked around, nobody in sight.

...

 _L's POV *Third Person*_

L was extemley annoyed at the moment. Not only did Sochiro Yagami forget his son had been at the station the same time Misora had first gone missing, but he also refrained from telling L such a simple fact...like how Light had called him during a meeting.

L pulled at the ends of his knotted hair. The information would have been extemley helpful! L hated the feeling of exhaustion, it came with the need to go to sleep. A feeling caffine and sweets could only hold off for so long. L had spent hour upon hour analyzing the station video, now he felt tired. So tired!

After nearly crashing his face onto the keyboard for the twelfth time that afternoon, he gave in and retreated to the back of his hotel room. Pulling his laptop along with him he entered the bedroom and crawled into the king sized suite bed.

Not even a second later, L's computer lay abandoned on the floor by the bed and soft snores feeled the room.

"You know, I find it hard to hate my situation when I get to see things like this." An unheard voice spoke. "Too bad for me though, I was hoping you'd entertain me. I can't go back to sleep without my notebook and you're my only real source of entertainment until then."

Sighing, Light exited the room pouting and proceeded to backtrack to the park.

To be continued in the next chapter...


	13. Chapter 13

I do not claim ownership of Death Note, its characters, or its original plot/story line.

 _Beyond's POV_

The park looked to be empty for everyone but him, the evening grew into the night and yet Beyond still sat there. Despite the fact he didn't actually get to catch a glance of the person yelling, at the back of his mind he knew who it was. The real Light Yagami.

Before coming to Japan, Beyond had gotten ahold of an internet recording of the news clip. He had watched and rewatched the clip to ensure he knew every detail, whilst doing so he had also unintenitionally memorized Light's voice.

Beyond recalled the words Light had yelled before. He chuckeld.

"Light has a real potty mouth doesn't he?" He spoke to himself with another chuckle.

"No I don't!" A voice denied.

Beyond looked up. 'Finally!' He congragulated himself.

"You!" He pointed.

Light didn't react. He just leaned back onto the bench and looked around the park. Beyond crinkled his eyebrows. The boy didn't notice him.

"I mean. Maybe I do...It's probably just that stupid Kira using my voice to say profanities!" Light continued on.

Beyond wondered why the boy didn't speak to him. Then he realized that Light didn't know he could see him.

"Hey," Beyond said waving at the kid, "You know you should pay attention when someone is talking to you."

The boy turned to the man and just stared.

"You look a lot like him." Light said as he nonchalantly reached out and touched the man's face, not expecting to actually touch him.

"AH." He squealed as he fell off the bench.

"Shouldn't I be the one yelling, you're the one who touched me. Why do you feel so cold anyways?" Beyond rubbed at his cheek, that now felt numb.

'Is this what it's like to touch someone like him?' He wondered.

"I-I'm cold?" Light spoke.

"Yeah, I'd imagine you'd be. You should be wearing a jacket kid." Beyond said.

"No," Light began. "Nobody else can feel it when I touch them, and I can't feel them either. Why are you so hot?"

"Why thank you." Beyond chuckled.

"N-not like that!" Light stuttered as he spoke.

"I don't know, after all. You did confess what sounded to be a rather big secret on live television. I get that you didn't know I could hear you..." Beyond trailed off as he teased Light, who know had an extremley bright blush on his face.

"SHUT UP!" Light shouted as he started to walk away. However, he was stopped as Beyond grabbed his hand.

"Sorry," Beyond said. "but I'm not letting someone who peaks my curiosity so much just leave. Since I'm the only one who can see you you're my responsibility. You can't leave until I say so."

Light stared at him and thought, 'What did I get myself into?'

To be continued in the next chapter...


	14. Chapter 14

I do not claim ownership of Death Note, its characters, or its original plot/story line.

 _Light's POV_

After getting dragged back to a hotel room, Light was pushed into a seat as Beyond searched through his hotel fridge for something.

'Jam?' Light was surprised as he saw the man pull out a jar of the pinkish gel substance from the fridge. What was more surprising was the fact he pulled out just the jam.

Light missed eating, just not the way Beyond or even L did.

"So," Light began. "I would like to know what your being here means for me."

"What'd y'mean." Beyond spoke through a spoonful of jam.

"Are you here to help me or-"

"Help you of course." Beyond interuppted.

"Then...you'd be willing." Light hesitated. "You'd be willing to kill me if I told you to."

Beyond suddenly started coughing against the spoon in his mouth.

"Kill?" He said confused. "I think there are some things we need to talk about first."

Light looked away from the man. "Killing my body is the best way to stop Kira. If you can't do that then I have no use for you."

For the second time that night, Beyond stopped Light from leaving.

This time however, Light ended up getting thrown onto the hotel bed and Beyond climbing on top of him. Wrapping his hands around Light's neck as he did.

Light was unsure if Beyond could actually hurt him. The only reason he was left squiriming to get out of the man's hold was the fact Beyond's hands burned his skin like fire.

"Maybe I didn't clarify. We have something to talk about." Beyonds hands gripped Light's neck tighter. "First of all, I am not just here to help you repent for getting yourself in this mess. If I actually cared about that then I would have killed your body the moment I found it."

Light gulped as Beyond continued, the fire was spreading down his body.

"My main reason for coming here is L. You stole him away with your little act. He could have still been in L.A analyzing me, but he had to get bored because your stupid second personality killed more than a hundred people."

"B-yo-n" Light attempted to speak as the grip tightened. Somehow he couldn't even breathe. The heat radiating from Beyond stung his skin.

"Second of all, I am not going to let my newest specimen escape me so easily. If I kill your body, you go to and to be honest. I quite like being the only person you can talk and depend on. Third of all, you will not try and find someone else like me. If I so much as catch a hint you are trying to do that, then I will never let L know about your condition and finally...There will be no more suicidal trips. Now that you've heard a few of my demands. I want you to confirm that you understand."

Light struggled against Beyond's grip.

"Do you understand?" Beyond asked, his grip loosened and grew tight again.

Light attempted to nod and immediatley began to breathe in quickly. Trying to regain blood flow to his brain and inhale as much oxygen as he could.

"Now...I need you to tell me everything that has happened so far." Beyond was staring at the mark on Light's neck as he said this. Watching as the hand print shaped burn mark faded away until it was like it was never there.

To be continued in the next chapter...


	15. Chapter 15

I do not claim ownership of Death Note, its characters, or its original plot/story line.

"Okay, so far we have established: 1. You picked up a notebook that could kill people. 2. You used the notebook and ended up outside of your body. 3. Shinagami are real. 4. L is chasing down this Kira guy. 4. You have a notebook in the Yagami house that only you can use. 5. You don't want me to get the notebook that can kill."

"No." Light shook his head. "Its more like...If you were to touch that notebook. I think you would lose the ability to see me."

"How do you know?" Beyond questioned Light's logic.

"I don't, its just a feeling I have..." Light trailed off. "Just don't do it alright."

"Okay Okay, I won't."

Light smiled. "This might actually work." He smiled.

...

The two waited until the house was clear. Kira had left to take entrance exams and Sayu went to hang out with some friends. While his father was probably still with the Task Force and his mother needed to go shopping.

Light breathed in and then gave a nod.

It didn't take long for the two to enter the house. Light still knew where the house key was hidden.

The two didn't dawdle once they were in. They went straight up to Light's bedroom and went for the drawer.

Sure enough Beyond could see Light's notebook as plain as day. While they left the other one to be discovered in the drawer. By leaving the pen piece inside the hole and holding the fake base up.

The only flaw to the plan was this: The cameras had all been removed.

Light had planned for Beyond to enter the house and be disovered by L and the Task Force. How else would they catch L's attention.

"What do you mean the camera's are gone?" Beyond was alarmed.

"We're going to have to leave everything as it is. Lets go!" Light basically ordered the man and the two left the house, making sure to lock the house door on their way out.

...

"Well, that didn't work." Beyond spoke boredly as he stretched out on the hotel couch.

"Its looks like we're going to have to go right to the source, but first..." Light looked at his notebook. "You may open it now."

"Why do you have to say it like I'm your servant?" Beyond whined.

"Just do it."

"Man, your social skills have really gone down. Good thing I'm here." Beyond said as he picked the notebook up off the coffee table.

"Silence." Light said pointing at Beyond.

"Okay Okay." Beyond analyzed the notebook. Beyond traced the locking mechanism. Then, as he hovered his fingers against the head of the spider. He was bitten. The spider pricked a tiny hole into his finger and as it did this. It seemed to absorb the blood and began to reel in its legs. Allowing the book to be openable.

"I better not die from being injected venom." Beyond warned Light as he handed him the notebook.

"Relax. If you give it fourty seconds and you're still alive then there is nothing to worry about." Light 'assured'.

"What!" Beyond sounded outraged. "I helped you still the book from your evil twin and this is how I am treated." Beyond collapsed onto the bed and hugged a pillow for what looked like a motion to comfort himself. "Your so cold Light."

Light ignored him. "This book allows the user to save a person's life from the power of the Death Note. A person's name must be written down within the fourty second time period it has been written down. If time runs out before then, this notebook will not take effect. A user can write his or her own name inside this note at any time before death. All users will be immidiatley allowed to see a person's name and lifespan as soon as they first open their notebook. If you haven't already realized; the notebook cannot be opened without first absorbing the blood of a person was born with the eyes of a Shingami. Additionaly a user can save only one person from a death event that has not been written in a Death Note. Basically, if a person were to die naturally rather than getting their name written in the notebook. Then they may escape death at that point and die another day." Light read aloud and sure enough, when Light looked up from the book. Beyond's name and lifespan read clearly above his head. "So...does this mean. You have the eyes?" Light then wondered aloud.

"I guess." Beyond said. "To be honest, I didn't know thats what it was until you said so." He rubbed the back of head and laughed.

Light nodded. "Time for the next phase of our plan."

"It better not involve me getting bled again." Beyond scolded.

"You know those fourty seconds still aren't up." Light teased.

"Huh?" Beyond realized.

Light stared at the hotel room clock, "10, 9, 8, 7..."

"Stop counting!" Beyond pleaded. "You're going to jinx me."

Light laughed and looked out the hotel window. Where the afternoon sun could be seen brightly lighting up the blue sky.

To be continued in the next chapter...


End file.
